Forever Faithful
by Inaho
Summary: DISCONTINUED Ch. 6: Someone continues to play mind games with Kagome. Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo continue life with the absence of their friend. And the final confrontation.
1. To Finally See

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Uh, maybe a lotta angst. And slow updates probably, knowing my homework loads and lazy muses.  
Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Inu-yasha are 'bout the same as Kagome getting a 100 on a math test. What does THAT tell you?!  
Feedback: Considering this is really just a teaser, yeah, it would be good to know what you think. Then again, if no one reviews, that would be telling me something, wouldn't it?

I know what you're thinking...'Stupid Inaho, starting up another story when she barely keeps up with two!' I'm sorry, but I thought up this one when trying to overcome Writer's Block for _Left in the Dark_, and I seem to have a lack of support for my latest chapter on that one, so I was thought maybe this idea would be accepted better.

Elf #1: Or maybe you're just a horrible writer and wasting your time trying.

...why are you so mean to me?

Elf #1: 'Cause you made me that way.

Oh, right.

~ ~ ~

Life wasn't fair, Kagome decided.

She scurried away from his sleeping form, biting on her knuckle to keep the sobs from escaping. He was so beautiful when he slept, so innocent. He didn't even realize what he had just done, couldn't hear the shattering sound inside of her as the pieces of her heart fell away. It just wasn't FAIR.

She was always second. First to the Shikon no Tama, then to _**her**_. Even though he denied it, deep down, she knew it was true, and that he thought so too. She was just a replacement, a shadow of **_her_**. Every time he looks at her, he would see _**her**_ face. Every time she gets herself in danger, he would be reminded of how she was not **_her_**.

Even when he slept, he would dream of _**her**_.

_["You're nothing like her!"]_

["I'm a fool after all. She looked pretty and intelligent."]

["I haven't stopped thinking about you for a single day!"]

She wanted to cry, cry until she couldn't anymore.

_Damn you, Inu-yasha..._

_She_ was the one who freed him; _she_ was the one who...always fought with him. She never made him smile, never made him laugh. Never made him happy. All she did was annoy him, slow him down. She never did anything right, was useless in battle. Her only function was as a shard detector, but it was her fault the jewel shattered in the first place. None of it would have happened if she hadn't fallen through that damned well. It was all because of her and her stupid reincarnated soul.

And she was so tired of it all.

~ ~ ~

The soul demon was easier to find than to keep up with, and only hours of traveling with the gang helped her keep the eluding youkai in sight. It led her a couple miles away from camp, through a small wooded area, and to a secluded lakeside. The wisp drifted towards its owner, receiving a caress in return. Even from behind, she was beautiful, so much more so than herself. Her silky ebony hair swayed gently in the air, the moonlight bouncing off the fabric of her clothes and the paleness of her skin, making her seem to glow with otherworldly light.

No wonder he still loved her.

"Kikyo..."

Empty eyes looked at her, edged with a harsh iciness, while her demons twined around her perfect body in an intricate dance. Was she really going to do this?

_["You are in the way."]_

[He sighed softly, a sound that only came when he slept. "Kikyo..."]

"...I want to talk to you."

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: Nothing really to say about this one. Don't expect quick updates from me, and this applies to all my stories. You may get mad about that, and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it, unless you want really crappy and really rushed chapters. I would think you would rather have quality than quantity, ne? 


	2. For Once, Grandpa's Spell Works

Author: Inaho  
Warning: This chapter may be a little weird, 'cause I wasn't _completely_ paying attention to what I was writing. Yeah.  
Disclaimer: Oi, it's getting really tiring writing these. Get it through your thick skull, you lawyer-type people. I don't own Inu-yasha! Never will!! You're just waiting for me to slip, aren't you? So you can take me away...vultures!

Elves: _::flee the mind of their owner 'cause she's being weird, even for them::_  
Feedback: Ack...of course it's good to get lotsa reviews. But for now, I think I'll just keep writing for this fic, 'cause I like the idea I have in mind for it. So there! You can't stop me by not reviewing!! Mwah...ha...hah...

Elf #1: You really can't do the evil laugh, can you?

Oh shut up.

Yeah, I should be writing a paper...but oh well! I hate that class anyway...stupid Amer. Govt...so should have taken it over the summer..._::Author is busy muttering 'bout how much she hates that class, so we're gonna cut to the story now...::_

~ ~ ~

_Where am I?_

A fog deeper than any he had ever seen before surrounded him everywhere, no matter where he turned, muffling all sound. Everything was a shadow among the mist, bending and changing its shape until he couldn't tell what was real and what was an illusion. He couldn't even smell anything; the air was so damp and stale.

A hazy form moved towards him, taking a more distinct shape, as it got closer.

Kagome?

It wasn't until he saw her eyes that he knew he was mistaken.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek, yet he didn't respond. Even now, her hand was cold and smelled of wet earth.

Kikyo...

Suddenly, her eyes, her clear blue-gray eyes, started to cry. Warmth crawled into her flesh as pain filled her eyes.

Kagome!

All too soon, she moved away, her warmth disappearing. No matter how fast he ran, she kept retreating farther away, fading away in the fog, the same hurt-filled eyes staring at him the whole way. He could smell the salty tears all around him; hear the pounding of her feet as she ran away, away from him.

"Kagome!!"

His breath was ragged as he sat up, with sweat beading on his forehead._ A dream. Only a dream._ Almost for reassurance, he moved towards Kagome's sleeping bag so he could see for himself.

Before he even got a few steps, he knew something was wrong. Her scent was old and fading, mixed with an air of salt and something darker. His heart stopped as he ripped back the cover of the sleeping bag, and he looked around frantically, wishing what his nose was telling him was wrong. For once, he wanted to be wrong.__

Damnit...

~ ~ ~

"Why are you doing this? What makes you think I'll agree?"

She looked at the ground, at her scruffy school shoes. Why was she doing this? So many memories together, and yet...

"I want him to be happy. I want to see him smile, and laugh, and not have to worry about anything." She could feel the tears forming again, the ache still fresh in her chest. "And I can't give him that."

She looked up, looked into those eyes that were mirrors of her own, only empty.

"He loves you. And you love him. I'm just in the way. So I'm doing this...to give him the life he should have had. With you."

Something broke inside of her right then, and she felt numb. Numb by the sorrow that weighed itself on her heart that hadn't even had time to mend. It had been hard to say. Her throat was tight from suppressing tears. But this was how it had to be. She saw it clearly, and wasn't unsure anymore.

_For you...Inu-yasha..._

Lifting the necklace with half the Shikon Jewel on it, she tossed it between them, glancing at her former self, never doubting that she would go through with it. Then, standing across from her, she started chanting the words that had been imprinted in her mind the first time she found the spell.

_'To take what is readily given,_

For this is how fate should be.'

The air prickled with magic, nipping at her skin as the power from them both grew. She could feel her soul, her emotions, battering against her body, struggling to be free of its cage. Someone screamed for her to finish the words, and she knew it was her own mind talking.

_'Take what is mine, and I what is yours,'_

"Kagome!!!"

She felt more than saw his presence, and watched as his face went slack with shock, his eyes traveling behind her, and she knew who he was looking at.

_*He calls **your** name. *_

She looked across from her, and knew that **she** saw him too.

_*But he sees **you**. *_

"What the hell?! You stupid---!"

She spun around, angry tears forming in her eyes. He will NOT interfere! He can't play around with her anymore! He can't say he likes having her around, only to run back to that corpse! This ended now!!

"STAY AWAY!!!"

She turned around because she knew she would crumble if she saw him get flung back by the barrier. She didn't want to see the betrayal and hurt that was sure to be in his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes.

"Do it, girl!" Kikyo shouted at her, the souls already leaking from her body.

_'As we deem it---,'_

The power grew painful as her whole being was screaming for release. She looked at the battered hanyou sitting up, yelling at her to stop; yet she could not.

_'---so it shall be.'_

Her body went stiff as everything rushed out like water, flowing towards her other self, and she was left empty. She was nothing but a shell filled with despair, and yet, she was alive. _So this is what it feels like..._

She looked at Inu-yasha, but he wasn't facing her. A smile crept onto her face, subtle and a touch bitter, as she could feel a fiery burning spread throughout her, as if it were consuming the entire inside of her body, her mind.

_You won't have to choose anymore, Inu-yasha._

Then everything went dark.

~TBC ~

Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter may be a little...rushed. Sorry if it confused anybody.

**To the Reviewers:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! 

Inez: Wow, favorite's list? I'm flattered! Thankie! And I'll try with fast updates, I really will. I'm amazed I even came up with this chapter so fast. It must be a fluke...But you made me so happy!!

Kodokuchan: I hope you understood what happened. I hate it when I confused people. But even so, I think everything'll be explained eventually. ^^ 


	3. To Love and to Hate

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Uh, nothing? Hopefully?  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked, pigs still couldn't fly. So no, I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
Feedback: Since I sometimes accidently write OOC, yeah, tell me. I _do_ have the ability to improve, but only if you correct me, ne?

I realized how confusing the last chapter may have been. I dunno if this chapter clarifies it any better. Oi, I hope you still enjoy, 'cause I'm really starting to love writing this fic. ^_^v

~ ~ ~

It hurt so much.

The weight, the pain that she had suppressed for so long, lay heavily upon the bowels of her chest, making it hard to breath. It felt like she was bleeding inside, pooling around the remnants of her shattered hope, cutting deep into her flesh, her heart. It hurt so much, having everything ripped out of you because of one person, and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and hide. Hide from piercing amber eyes that plagued her mind.

But she couldn't stop. She had to get away. Get away from _**him**_. The dark fire inside grew at the thought of _**him**_, he that caused her so much pain. He, who she sacrificed everything for. 

Her legs, pushed beyond their limits, stumbled over an overlook of exposed roots and she hit the ground hard, her palms and knees scraping on the rocks. Staring at her bloody hands in wonder, she couldn't hold it back, the grief, the tension, the exhaustion; it had been all too much. A soft giggle escaped, and before she knew it, grew into laughter. Here she was, a walking doll without soul, and yet, she bled like a human, felt physical pain like a human, and could die like a human.

And she laughed.

She laughed so hard she cried, those cries turning into sobs, and she tucked herself into the nook created by the roots she had just tumbled over. Dirty streaks ran down her cheeks, staining her shirt, but she barely noticed.

It hurt so much.

She had been so stupid. So weak. None of the others could see it, she was sure of this. It was amazing how much you could hide behind a smile. It even fooled Miroku, who hid behind his charm and lechery.

No, no one had known. No one would guess the fear, the uncertainty every time she went back home, every time she was not with Inu-yasha. Did he run to **_her_** every time she was not there? Did he run to meet _**her**_ at night when everyone slept? Did **_she_** hold him in ways she herself could only dream, whilst he complained how that "wench" sat him again and how he wished he were free of her?

Every time he sat in that tree of his, was he thinking of **_her_**? Every time he complained how slowly they found shards, was it because he wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible? Had everything between them been a lie?

She scoffed. What thing between them? Only the Shikon Jewel connected them, and **_she_** had that now. **_She_** had everything, the Jewel, her soul, her love...his heart... It had brought her so much pain that she could not bear it any longer, could not stand in the middle quietly and watch, as he would look past her to see **_her_**. Yet, stepping out of the picture had not lessened the pain, as she had hoped. No, it increased tenfold, as if every step away from him was tearing her apart. Every second, her mind was filled with gentle golden eyes, eyes she had thought were only meant for her.

How she hated him.

And yet...

_[He glowed on nights like these, his silky tresses and ears shining silver, his thick lashes resting peacefully on his smooth cheek. Her heart clenched as he sighed softly. He was so different when he slept...so peaceful...]_

She cried.

~ ~ ~

The first thing he noticed when he came to was it was getting light. Sitting up with much complaint from his muscles, he clutched his head as a wave of nausea hit him. It felt like he had just inhaled a cloud of Sango's exterminating smoke, he was so sick.

His eyes caught a flash of red on his left and jumped to his feet, hand already on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga even when his stance was unsteady and his sight swimming.

"Inu-yasha?"

He almost thought it was Kagome, her eyes were so soft, until he recognized the clothes.

"Kikyo..."

She stumbled slowly towards him, as if she were still weak and had to re-learn how to walk. Gone were the clouds of emptiness, the chips of malice, the pure hatred that once dwelled in her eyes. Gone was the coldness, the cursed storm of torment, the thirst for vengeance. If he hadn't known better, it would look as if she were...appeased. But that cannot be, for she was still here. She was still not at rest.

"Kikyo, I---"

He was cut short when she embraced him, so gently. It felt different this time. She was warm, with no hint of death or magic surrounding her. He could hear her heart beating by his, could smell her fragrance that he had forgotten in the last 50 years.

"...I don't understand."

Withdrawing her head from his chest, she looked up at him, and he was startled to see a smile, a genuine smile, on her face. For a moment, he was reminded of Kagome.

"I'm alive, Inu-yasha." Her eyes shone with happiness, an expression he had never really seen on her face. "I'm alive."

"What---"

A sharp rock connected with the back of his head; he snarled, ready to tear his attacker apart. Nothing prepared him for what he saw when he turned around.

Shippo's eyes were overflowing with tears, even as he glared hatefully at the hanyou, as if he were the vilest creature to crawl out of the seven Hells. Only once had Inu-yasha seen that expression on the kitsune's face, and that was when Manten had shown off his father's pelt around his waist. It was exactly the same; the shock, the hatred; it was all there mixed with a broken look of disbelief.

"Inu-yasha, you JERK!!!"

Before the dog-demon could get a word in, the auburn-haired kitsune had turned tail and ran...right into Miroku. He looked down at the little demon, wondering if he had found their missing teammates, before noticing the tears flowing down the child's face.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

Looking at him with large watery eyes, sniveling, the kitsune tried to answer, only to sob harder and ran off into the woods, unable to stand being there any longer. Miroku turned instinctively to go after him, but was stopped by his companion.

"Sango?"

"I'll go after him," She looked to the side at the white-haired half-demon, or more at the woman behind him. There was definitely part of this she didn't understand, but she could feel was the source of her friend's disappearance.

Miroku followed her glance, and felt his blood run cold at the sight of the deceased priestess, not even noticing when the exterminator rode off on Kirara.

_Oh Inu-yasha...what have you done this time?_

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: I want to say right now, no pairings are of yet official. I promise to explain my reasoning for this next chapter, which is basically my motivation for writing this fic. But I don't want to say now, lest I give away something. ^^

**To the Reviewers:** Holy cows of writing, thank you so much! I can't believe how many responses I got! I really hope you're getting into this fic, 'cause I'm having so much fun writing it!

kitty demon: Like I said, I haven't decided on a pairing yet, and I'll explain next chapter why. But if it makes you feel better, I'll probably end up having the readers vote for it, and you can have your say then, 'kay? I hope this won't discourage you from reading on!

Inez: Yeah, I know it was fast, mostly 'cause I wanted to get to the better parts. Sorry for not explaining things well. And if this chapter didn't clear things up (which it probably didn't...oi..>Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Where's the fun if I let Kagome die? ::evil grin, with the evil finger thing:: (No, I won't be _too_ mean...I think...)

silvertenshi: Yeah, angst seems to be my genre...'cause a certain elf won't leave me alone!

Elf #2: You know you love me. ^^

-.-;

Laura-chan: ::flips through ideas for next couple chapters:: ...I'd say...expect more sadness...^_^;

DemonBlade: Indescribable? Thanks, no one's ever said that before! I hope I continue to meet your expectations!

Saya415: I know, cliffhangers are evil. But we writers need something to keep you coming back!

Tiger of the Wind: Made another fav. story list? Yay! That's...::pause...think hard, Inaho!::...two! Go me! Thankie so much for the support! And give suggestions! I love suggestions!

mika-chan: Oi, so sorry for being confusing. It's just I wanted to get to the good stuff! Please keep reading, and maybe things'll clear up? (Unless I screw that up too! >animegirl1234: Hope you liked this one! Not much action, I know, but hopefully things'll get moving pretty soon.

The Lost Dreamer AKA Neverhere: Mwa...ha...haaaa...

Elf #1: You still can't do the evil laugh, can you?

::sulk:: Meanie.

mystical-blue27: Ai ya...I'm just confusing everybody! I'm so sorry! I just...do that sometimes. 

Elf #1: You just think too strangely...when you think at all.

Hey, this is all _your_ fault! You make me wierd!

Elf #1: 'Cause otherwise you'd be boring.

...willnotcrushmuse...willnotcrushmuse...

On a sidenote...I have #12 manga! Slightly disappointing on some pages on the quality of the artwork, and some parts of the plot (I read through the book so fast!). But still quite enjoyable. Everything's getting so...!!! (Heh, can't ruin anything, unless I already did...d'oh!) 


	4. A Mother's Love is Hard to Find

Author: Inaho  
Warning: You have to know, when I write a fic, nothing turns out as it seems. Well, maybe sometimes they do, but in this case, they don't. Confused yet? Me too. ^^  
Disclaimer: Only the National Goverment can grant patents and copyrights, and I refuse to deal with the government. So no, I can't and won't ever own Inu-Yasha. (Can you see I just had an Amer. Gov't test today?)  
Feedback: I read my reviews on days I feel down or have Writer's Block. So sendie! 

Have you gotten used to my confusing writing style yet? 'Cause here's some more, and probably even more confusing 'cause I wrote it all in one sitting! _::glares at muses::_ Now my head hurts...

Elf #1: Nyah nyah...

Elf #2: Just paying you back for making us write all your stupid school papers.

Elf #3: ...zZzZ..._::drool::_

Elf #4: _::is somewhere, tied up in a closet by his brother::_

Elf #5: _::crying 'cause Elf #2's making everything so sad::_

_::blink::_ ...

(if you haven't already, I have mini-bios of me muses on my profile, just so you won't get too confused when they pop up all the time. ^_^)

~ ~ ~

Her feet and legs ached terribly, even with the muscles that had grown on them over all their travels. Leaves were stuck in her hair, mud mixed with blood from her hands caked her skin. It felt like she had walked through a less flame-filled, dirtier version of Hell. But she had finally found it, avoiding the village entirely. It was better that way.

Even after all the times she'd done it, she couldn't help but hesitate at the sight of the pitch dark square, filled with the demon bones at the bottom that she always thought she would fall onto, moments before disappearing.

She gripped the worn wooden edge tightly until her knuckles were white, forcing herself not to think about the yellowing remains waiting for her at the bottom, the essence of death and decay. She had to do this; there was no other choice. There was no reason for her to be here anymore, her role already taken over by another.

Home. She was going home. At last.

With closed eyes, she jumped.

~ ~ ~

The tears wouldn't stop.

Heart-filled sobs wrenched their way up his throat, and he didn't stop them, couldn't stop them. His mind didn't acknowledge how far he had run from his friends, how much noise he was creating, how easy a prey he was to any youkai who heard his cries. For once, fear and survival did not fill his thoughts.

All he could feel was his pain and his hate.

_[No matter where he turned, he couldn't find her. The forest seemed to eat up his calls, his voice breaking from desperation and unshed tears._

Why couldn't she hear him? Why didn't she come and comfort him, show him that she was fine, like she always did?

Immediately, he turned around to head back to the lake, where he first saw the light. Giving up trying to run upright, he fell on all four, scampering faster than before. He darted around trees and burst through bushes, not getting his tail caught once. He couldn't stop now, panic overriding the burning in his lungs.

Something was greatly wrong.

It wasn't a small quarrel this time. No, something serious had occurred, something dark. And it scared him beyond any demon they had ever fought. He couldn't feel her anymore, couldn't sense the warm aura she had always given off. Even when he was trying to chase her down, there had been something wrong with the sounds of her steps. They echoed in his ears, growing louder in his mind until all he could hear was that sound.

Emptiness. ]

He hadn't stopped her. The one who was suppose to care the most, who he himself secretly looked up to, had let her go...for that _**thing**_.

Tiny hands tightening into fists, tears slipped from the corners of his closed eyes, squeezed shut as he tried to forget the scene, the action that had shattered everything.

_[Collapsing on the ground, he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs, his heart pounding in his ears. But he had made it._

Despite the loud complaints of his muscles, he pushed himself up onto his feet, moving a few steps unsteadily. Immediately, his eyes caught the waterfall of white hair, and he opened his mouth to call their leader, the one with the sharpest nose of them all, and always came through no matter the situation.

"Kikyo, I---"

No sound came from his mouth as he watched the scene unfold, eyes wide and unblinking. He no longer felt the fire in his limbs, the stinging of his hands rubbed raw from the ground. All he could focus on was what was transpiring before him. Nothing prepared him for the fall.

"...I don't understand."

What was he doing? Why was he standing there? Even the little kitsune could tell there was no active magic in the air. He was not being enchanted. So why isn't he pulling away? Why isn't he looking for Kagome?

"I'm alive, Inu-yasha. I'm alive."

Even with his mind numb with shock, the truth hit him like a rock. Somewhere, far away, he realized he was crying, wet patches already staining his shirt. 

Unconsciously, he took a step back, one hand clutched to his chest, trying to stop the ache eating away inside him. How could he? How could he drop her just like that, for a woman who had been dead for 50 years? How could he remember this...this...**shell** for all those years, and yet forget Kagome in one second?

"What---"

How could he look at this woman so tenderly, when Kagome could be lying somewhere, dead?

THWACK!

He didn't even realize what he had done until the hanyou turned around, anger and then shock in those amber orbs. Behind him was that...**shell**...who looked like, yet was not Kagome. Never Kagome. How could he choose **her**?

"Inu-yasha, you JERK!!!"

All his anger was poured into that last word, a word that held more malice than ever before. Yet, a hate greater than the time the hanyou nearly destroyed the well flared up in him. This time, he had gone too far.

Unable to face the source of his pain, he turned to run, tears still falling, each one intensifying the ache in his chest.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

Looking up at the only other male in the group, he tried to swallow the bile in his throat, the tears threatening to overflow again. The priest's eyes were so worried, so sincere and caring.

They looked like Kagome's eyes.

Fresh sobs rose, and he sprinted off. The houshi didn't know, hadn't seen everything like he had. Hadn't witnessed Inu-yasha's hesitation in the arms of the woman who should be dead.

And now she was gone.]

Gone.

The word echoed in his mind, reawakening the loneliness that had dwelled in his heart when his father had died. When his mother had died. He had been so alone, fearing every shadow would take his life, until he met _her_, and had a family again.

_Kagome...mama..._

"Shippo! Shippo!!"

_...gone..._

"Shippo...what happened?"

Turning around, he threw himself blindly at the exterminator, the only source of maternal comfort left to him now. Muscles tense from surprise slowly relaxed, and he felt her enfold him in the sleeves of her kimono, her questions dying as she quietly held him.

And the tears fell.

~ ~ ~

"Where is Lady Kagome?"

He watched the confusion cross the hanyou's face, before horror dawned in his golden eyes. The houshi didn't need any other evidence to figure out what had basically happened.

Only this time was worse.

His eyes narrowed as something other than Inu-yasha's dense obliviousness was bothering him. The air hummed with the remains of a spell, a powerful one, if the leftover magic hung around this long. And the woman...Kikyo...

Last time he had seen her, she did not have the faint flush in her cheeks like she did now, the pinkness in her lips, the shine in her eyes. There was no chill in the air, no glow of numerous souls trapped in that husk of a body. He couldn't find a single soul demon anywhere. In fact, she looked...healthy...

Pray to the gods, let him be wrong.

"Inu-yasha, head back to Lady Kaede's hut. I will meet you there later."

"What about---"

The rings clanged violently on his staff as he struck it against the ground, silencing the inu-demon. He turned away, knowing the half-breed would be angry for being cut off, but frankly, he didn't care. Not this time.

"Do not say anything, Inu-yasha. There will be plenty to talk about once I've gathered the others." He looked at the supposedly deceased priestess, struggling to keep his tone neutral. "I assume you understand that your cooperation will be needed...Lady Kikyo."

She only nodded her understanding, saying nothing, showing nothing. Miroku almost flinched; cold seriousness did not belong on a face like hers, not when it so resembled Kagome's. He wanted to do nothing but go searching for their lost friend and teammate, but if what he suspected was correct, they may never see the cheerful girl ever again.

Right before turning to follow the direction Sango had gone, a glint of a familiar object in the priestess' hand caught his eye. His mouth pressed into a grim line as his discovery only further supported what he suspected, dread continuing to settle in his stomach.

Sometimes, he hated being right.

~ ~ ~

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he landed carefully in the tiny space, eyes running over the tiny wisp of a girl lying on the ground, old brittle bones crushed under her from her fall. A quick run of his hand through her hair found the fresh bump on her head, the cause of her unconscious state, and a check of her eyes confirmed what he thought.

The smile grew wider on his face. Even unconscious, he could feel the torment raging inside her, eating away at her.

_Stupid girl...thinking you could escape so easily..._

One arm braced under her shoulders, the other under the crook of her knees, he lifted her up easily before leaping out of the confining well.

Yes, she would be of great use to him. Great use.

He smiled.

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: It's kinda sad 'cause I started to run out of ways to describe crying...

The quality got a little iffy near the end, but I was really getting tired. I've been sitting in this cold metal chair in front of this screen for...almost four hours straight! My butt's cold and it hurts...

It's so wierd...the intro-ish thing at the top is so weird and cheerful, then you read this really angsty chapter, then you get another really weird and happy Author's Note. Talk about mood swings. ^^

Oh crap...I just realized that I had promised to explain my reason/purpose for this fic last chapter...Sorry! I didn't get as far as I wanted in the plot, so I can't start revealing anything now! Really really sorry! Don't hate me!

**To the Reviewers:** I nearly died when I uploaded the last chapter to have 13 review alerts in my mailbox the next day! And to have more sent while I was reading all your comments!! You don't know how happy I am! I think I was smiling to myself non-stop for...5 minutes! Good thing my parents didn't walk in or they'd thing I was being weird...again...^^; A million thanks and a million flowers to each of you for Sweetest Day, 'cause you're all so cool (and I don't have to pay for virtual flowers! ^_^)

Oh, I realized that some of my replies got messed up last time. Sorry, my HTMLing gets messy when I get tired. Hopefully, I won't make mistakes this time!

Sheleigh: Yeah, Inu-kun has problems with women, no? I guess that's what makes him so cute and endearing...when we don't have the urges to choke him for his denseness. Heh.

notaningen: According to the hints of future plot that my elves are sending me...expect it to remain sad. _::sigh::_ I don't know if my muses are evil and cruel...or just strange depressed creatures.

Elf #1: We're not weird. We're special. ^_^

...

Rymsie: Yay, you understand what's going on! I worry 'cause sometimes I don't think _I_ know what's going on when I write. It's kinda like this weird trance stage where my fingers just move. And I seem to be doing pretty good on updating so far, at least I'm surprised at my progress.

Elf #1: You're gonna jinx it.

Shh. If any delay happens, it'll be because you're boycotting being my muses, and then you'll have and angry mob of readers after your hides.

Elf #1: You mean after _you_. We live your head, remember?

Dangit.

amakasu toko: I think this chapter's longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed it just as much as the others!

kitty demon: Of course I'd answer! You took time to review, so I should take time to answer. Anyway, I'm not saying I _won't_ make it Inu/Kag, but I'm not saying I _will_ either. Er...that's confusing...Just wait and see!

Trel: Thanks a lot for the support! I don't think I'd be able to make my writing less confusing if I tried anyway. ^^ 

silvertenshi: They just recently started airing the show on TV here...and I don't have the money to buy the VHS...poor me, so deprived. But, I have all the mangas(in print in my country)! So yay!

DemonBlade: The Shippo angst stretch out a lot longer than I thought it would...need to get more plot out!! Bet you're all sick of me describing how sad everyone is, right?

Itadakimasu: Actually, I'm kinda new to the field of posted fiction, so really say I've gotten good comments a lot. There's so many others better than me. (I like your stuff too. ^^) And you're my first "threatener" for more chapters! Whee!

Emcronia: I'm so flattered! I really didn't expect to get so many responses for this fic, much less fav. lists. You're all so great! Thankie!

Shisou: Really? I'll have to read some of your stuff (unless I already have, and my bad memory is failing me again.^^;), and I'm sure they're good. And you understand! Meaning you think like me!

Elf #1: ...Scary...

>P

animegirl1234: Not much happened really in this chapter, I don't think, but I hope you still liked!

Inez: I'm trying to get to the explaining parts, really I am. And now I have to think of a better reason for Kagome's actions! Hee. Don't worry, I thought what she did was kinda...un-Kagome-like too, so there should be another reason...Hmm...Gah, my brain's fried right now! Maybe I'll think of something later.

Oh, and do tell me if anyone's OOC ever. I try, but who know's what I write when I'm sleep deprived (went to bed at 12:00 last night...stupid tests..._::looks at clock::_ Gah! It's almost twelve now!!)

Hitsuji-Kumo: Thanks for reviewing all three chapters! Normally, I don't do that. I just read to the last uploaded chapter and review there. Your comments are greatly appreciated! (Wow, that sounded so formal...how 'bout just a big "Thank you!!")

Twin Star of Suzaku: Cookie...my first briber! Don't worry. I've basically dropped all other fics to work on this one 'cause I have so many ideas for it, and I really enjoy writing for it! So even though bribes aren't necessary, they're still fun to get. Heh. 


	5. Replacing the Replacement

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Oi, confusion, depleting writing skills, swearing.  
Disclaimer: I think if I laid claim to Inu-Yasha, masses upon masses of fans would be after my hide for delayed updates on the manga. Bless Rumiko Takahashi for her skill and dedication to her stories.  
Feedback: I'm expecting some hate-mail for not updating in so long, if even that.

I am eternally sorry for the long delay. It's been...a month? I really give no excuse for my absense, only that I've been suffering what I call "writer's null". Not exactly like Writer's block, but the results are similar. And to all the author's who's stories I usually read and review, I'm very sorry for missing your updates. Don't take it as I don't like your fics, because I truly do. I've just been kinda out of it lately.

This chapter could probably do with some re-writing, but I really don't have the time or energy. I apologize ahead of time if it's crappier than usual. Deepest regrets, and any other way you say "sorry".

Oh, important note at the bottom.

~ ~ ~

"Lady Kagome is back! Lady Kagome is back!"

"She's not wearing those strange garbs of hers."

"I bet it was that houshi-sama..."

Inu-yasha suppressed the growl that threatened to rise in the back of his throat as he passed the giggling girls. Damned gossips. He felt himself stepping a little closer to Kikyo, as if to protect her from the shock that would surely come when the villagers figure out she wasn't who they thought she was. She didn't protest, but remained quiet as she had on the entire trip back. Her apprehension rolled off her like the morning fog, faint yet still there. He could feel the tension within himself as well, the way he bristled at the slightly sound.

It was that damned Miroku's fault.

Ever since he had slammed his staff on the ground, cutting him off, there had been nothing friendly between him and the rest of his so-called friends. Ever since Sango came back with a whimpering Shippo in her arms, there had been an air of hostility permeating from the exterminator, and he could almost feel her accusing eyes burning into his back. He had given up trying to force an answer out of either of them, for when he had exploded at them on the second day walking back to the village, Shippo had flinched violently, and he could smell the fresh tears. Miroku had stepped in front of Sango as a form of restraint, leaving her to murmur softly to the little kitsune. There had been no good cheer in the houshi's eyes as he stared at him, saying not a word. They had glared at each other for some time, before he felt someone place a hand on his arm, and he knew it had been Kikyo. With a snarl, he had spun around and kept walking, Kikyo following slightly behind him.

What the hell was so important that they had to trek all the way back here to talk about it? Why was that damned monk keeping him from looking for Kagome? Why did he care? Why hadn't he just taken off to find that wench on his own?

Quietly, he snuck a glance at the woman besides him.

Because he had to protect Kikyo.

He wasn't so stupid as to not know why his friends were upset. While they were connected by their joint hatred of Nark and some semblance of respect for each other, it had really been Kagome who kept them together. And now that bond was gone, replaced by someone they had always initially thought of as a threat to the group, in most cases more emotionally than physically.

_["What** am** I to you?"]_

What the hell was that girl's problem anyway?

_["STAY AWAY!!!"]_

What was wrong this time?

He didn't even have to think about it to know. It was him. He wasn't so blind as to not notice that he was always the source of her anger, her tears, her pain. And it had to have been about Kikyo, because nothing else set her off this badly.

_[Before he even got a step, the energy barrier slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. A shock ran through his bones, striking treacherously close to his heart. He felt his lungs constrict, and he couldn't get enough air._

And he stared at the one who had lashed so viciously at him, the one he least suspected to have such strength.

Kagome...]

There had been so much anger in that attack. She had tried so hard to keep him away, for reasons he didn't understand. He thought she hated Kikyo...

_["I'm alive, Inu-yasha. I'm alive."]_

A sharp gasp drew him out of his thoughts, and he noticed they had arrived. The old lady herself was standing at the door, her one visible eye wide open.

"...Kikyo?"

~ ~ ~

"So what do you make of this Lady Kaede?"

It was nighttime, and Kikyo had retired, with Inu-yasha accompanying her of course. Sango scowled at the thought, but was glad to be rid of both. Shippo hadn't left the haven of her kimono the entire time they were present, and shivered every time the hotheaded dog demon raised his voice. Finally, when they had left, she was able to coax him out, and he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

She looked sadly at the tiny kitsune curled up in the blankets in front of the fire with Kirara, and she slowly petted his glowing auburn hair. He hadn't left her side once, sleeping with her at night, even bathing with her. She didn't protest, because she couldn't. Ever since finding him crying in the forest, she had adopted the motherly role that Kagome usually played, trying to soothe the broken child.

But even that wasn't entirely enough.

Miroku and she had had to throw Kagome's pack and "bicycle" away for fear it would remind Shippo of her. And finally, they had to throw away her sleeping bag too, because he would burrow himself in it, in her scent, and cry himself to sleep.

"I'm afraid I have seen nothing like this before, sir monk." Lady Kaede slowly stirred the tealeaves in her cup. "It is a most unexpected situation."

"It is apparent that my sister's soul is back in her body, but it was shown before that simply having her soul did not move her from her hatred of Inu-yasha when she died. But now...it seems that hatred is gone."

"Can it be that she has exchanged that hatred for her soul with Lady Kagome?"

"Can such a spell be done?" Miroku frowned.

"Apparently so. I have never heard of such things, but..." The wrinkles on the old priestess' face increased as conflict and confusion crossed her features.

"It would seem to me, sir monk, that such a spell would have to be performed on mutual agreement."

"Are you saying Kagome _agreed_ to exchange her soul?!" Sango struggled to keep her voice and anger in check as Shippo stirred slightly, before turning over and returned back to his much needed sleep.

"I too do not understand it, Lady Sango, but it seems to be, if what Sister Kikyo said is true."

Sango flinched.

Sister.

That was right. Kikyo was her sister. Was a real person.

She was no longer a clay doll walking around bent on taking Inu-yasha to Hell. She was no longer someone to fight. She was no longer an enemy.

Nor will she be a friend.

Her nails bit into her palm as her fists tightened until her knuckles were white. All she wanted to do was to kill something. Inu-yasha was out of the question; he was needed to beat Naraku, she grudgingly admitted. And she would not touch Kikyo, out of respect for Lady Kaede. So that left...no one. There was nothing to vent her frustration on. That just made her even angrier.

But she will not break, nor will she let her rage control her. Shippo needed her right now, to be his strength, his comfort. And she will not fail one who had virtually become a little brother. Not again.

There was silence in the hut, as each was surrounded by their own thoughts on their situation. Finally, Sango voiced what had to be on their minds.

"So what do we do now?"

Miroku sighed deeply. The recent events had taken toll on the usually cheerful houshi, as he hadn't made a pass or attempted grope ever since their trip back to the village, only staying close to her and Shippo as a sort of group support. Sango almost missed his carefree smile; she didn't miss the gropes at all.

"There is nothing we _can_ do, Lady Sango. There is no way for us to track Lady Kagome down, and for all we know, she could already have passed through the well."

"So we're just giving up?" Her face contorted in disgust. "I don't know about you, houshi-sama, but that damned Inu-yasha and that..."

She stopped as she glanced at Lady Kaede, the weariness on her face, and sighed. She wouldn't let her anger words hurt those not involved.

"I understand your feelings Sango. But we must think logically." A grimace crossed his face, as if he were saying something disgusting. "Lady Kikyo has the Shikon Jewel now. The search will continue, whether we're present or not. The quickest way we'll find Naraku is if we continue to follow the holder of the Shikon Jewel. Do you not want to..."

Miroku stopped himself before he could finish, but the damage was already done. The exterminator knew what he was going to say.

_Do you not want to avenge your village?_

It had been a dirty blow, but he couldn't take it back. The guilt ate away at him too, from the desire to save his own life and avenge his father. It was selfish, yet such a strong force that drove him, and most likely Sango, forward to keep following Inu-yasha, because that was the only way their vengeance would be truly carried out.

But was vengeance worth the price of a friend?

Slowly, he leaned over to the silent woman, the defeat evident in her slumped shoulders. Miroku had seen her struggle to remain strong for Shippo's sake. But now, even with the kitsune asleep and unaware, she couldn't bring herself to let down the walls. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to bottle everything inside until she burned out. He wanted her to let out her anguish, her torment. He wanted to be strong for her.

She was unresisting as he pulled her into an embrace, her head under his chin. And he held her innocently, with no intent than to give her solace when no one else could.

"I'm sorry, Sango."

And she cried.

~ ~ ~

Lady Kaede stared deeply into the fire, gaze never straying to the other two. It was a private moment, and not for her to witness.

Not that her mind was not filled with questions.

Kagome...happy, animated, unpredictable Kagome...had given up. She would never have imagined it and did not understand it.

_And we may never know._ She held the teacup in her hand without taking a sip, the contents long gone cold. A breeze blew in through the straw door cover, and a chill ran through the room. It felt foreboding as she placed more sticks into the fire, trying to drive out the coldness in her bones. She hadn't dared voice her fear to the others, even as it consumed her thoughts.

_If Kagome is filled by hate...will she come after Inu-yasha too?_

~ ~ ~

"Inu-yasha, I'm sorry."

He was surprised. He knew they would have to talk about their predicament, about his teammates. But he never expected her to apologize. In life, she had never apologized for anything, because she was the priestess and he was the demon. She was pure and always right.

"What for?"

She gave a small, almost bitter laugh.

"What for? For everything." She looked up at him, a hand tracing the curve of his face. "For not trusting you, for trying to kill you on more than one occasion..."

The hand moved down to grip his haori and she leaned her head on his chest. "For hating her for being the one to melt your heart, for condemning her to a cursed hell in a moment of weakness..."

"...For taking away someone obviously cared about."

She lifted her head up, desperation and a glint of fear reflected in her eyes. "You understand, don't you Inu-yasha? The burning hatred that ate away at my body and mind every day, filling my thoughts until it was all I could focus on...I never meant to give her that. No one deserves to suffer that."

"I was weak, wasn't myself. But then, I was just a dead shell, wasn't I? A shell that only desired to be a normal woman, to be with someone she loved so she wouldn't be alone."

"I had wanted to be with you so much, and I hurt someone because of that."

"Kikyo..." He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to such emotion from the former priestess. Threat of demons taking the Shikon Jewel prevented that. But now...would it be any different?

"Kikyo, what about the Shikon Jewel?"

He could feel her stiffen, could feel the responsibility falling back on her shoulders, the walls erecting themselves again. And he knew.

"I'm sorry."

He felt panic overwhelm him as she started to move away, the pure protective power that had guarded her and the jewel growing around her form. He didn't want to lose her again, didn't want to be separated because of the same thing that had pulled them apart 50 years ago. He grabbed her hand, wincing only slightly at the burning as her purity touched his demon blood. She looked at him in surprise.

"You won't be alone this time, Kikyo."

~ ~ ~

_Eyes._

Who's there?

Eyes of liquid gold.

Is it...you?

A gentle touch.

What are you doing?

A protecting warmth.

Why?

A loving smile.

Why do you do this to me?

A harsh laugh.

What?

A lonely coldness.

Where are you going?

An echoing shatter.

Is it...her?

A soft sigh of a name.

Are you going to her?

Mocking eyes.

What am I?

Eyes of liquid gold.

How dare you...

Gold.

How DARE you!!

"INU-YASHA!"

~ ~ ~

Her scream was beautiful.

He smiled.

Soon...

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: Ugh...that was...bad.

Again, I am very sorry for delays and crappy writing. I offer no excuses, and if anyone still reads my stuff, you are a truly tolerant and wonderful person.

Next, I'm afraid that _Left in the Dark_ is going to be put on hold. It used to be sort of a humor outlet for me, but I haven't been feeling very funny lately. Sorry to all those who were looking forward for the next chapter. Maybe sometime in the future. You are free to hate me as you so desire.

Finally, I am NOT writing Kikyo OOC. At least I don't view it that way. The point of me starting this fic was for me to try and shed some light on Kikyo's character. I read all these fics where she's portrayed as a bitch, and well, I feel there's more to her than that. Yes, I hate her in her dead form. But I think she would have been a nice person had she lived. I look in the manga at all the nice things she does, how she loves children and cares for the wounded. This fic is to delve into that nicer side, where she is not blinded by her hatred for Inu-yasha. I realize I probably did a bad job trying to portay that in a believable fashion in the chapter, and I'm severely disappointed in myself for that. I'll try to do better in future chapters. 

I really hope someone does continue to read this, because I feel it will give a different viewpoint on some if not all its characters.

**To the Reviewers:** I don't know who many times I can say sorry, but it won't be enough. I can't express my guilt, but I do you you'll keep reading. If it gives you any pleasure, my friend at school has been badgering me nonstop to update. I promise to try and make the next chapters better, and maybe uploaded a little sooner.

Twin Star of Suzaku: This chapter was probably even more rushed. Gomen. I just never really planned this part that well, so filling it was kinda hard. When we get to the better parts it'll get...well...better. ^^;

Itadakimasu: So sorry for the month absence. Hope you still like, even though I kinda messed up on this chapter. Oi, fatigue is bad.

Duke of Spades and Stars of Siren: I thank you greatly. Hopefully, you'll love my story, even on my off days, which today happens to be one. -.-

JustAnotherPerson: Sore wa himitsu desu. No, you'll find out...mm...next chapter I think.

notaningen: You're probably right, and maybe I clarified his reasons in this chapter. Maybe not, or it's not IC. Sorry. Maybe if you tell me what's more likely how he'd react?

ChaosCat: I know, I can't really hate her...that much. I dunno. My view on Kikyo is kinda complicated, like everything I do. ^^

Emmi-chan: Yeah, I just realized how much Shippo angst I'm putting in this. It intensifies the story though, I think.

Sailor Silver Moon: I apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. And I'm pretty sure each chapter is more than a page and a half. On Word, it shows the last chapter to be around three and half pages. Maybe it's just all the spaces. Well, I know this chapter is longer, so I hope you enjoyed, even a little.

Inez: You really flatter me. I'm very mad at myself for letting this chapter slip in quality, but I didn't want to prolong the wait. I promise it'll get better. And I got into Inu-Yasha when a friend of mine summarized the plot, and I saved up to the buy the mangas. Yep, I treasure my mangas very much. ^^

nyc-pwyncess: Thank you. I'll try to keep up on the updates and such. And why does Amer. Gov't have to be required? Argh.

Trel: Well, there's certainly a lot of angst. And a lot of confusion. Yay.

animegirl1234: Sorry that you still had to wait. Hope you still like!

Dark VisioN: Heh...I love the Meow Mix song. 


	6. Pushed Too Far

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Nothing really...might be slightly confusing...I'm too tired to tell.  
Disclaimer: _::sniff::_ It's the holidays, are you sure I can't...oh fine. I don't own Inu-Yasha. But I guess you're all probably glad, 'cause then the series would never get updated. >P  
Feedback: It would be nice. Consider it a present to me. ^^

Elf #1: ...you actually still think you have readers? After _your_ delayed update? Psh.

You're so mean, 'specially 'round the holidays...

Elves: 'Cause you never give us anything! And you make us WORK!

Oh stop your complaining. You don't have 3 projects and finals to study for.

Elf #1: Which, by the way, _you_ should have started on this afternoon!

Quiet you.

Yeah...um...no real excuse for late update. Schools been...busy... And you might notice a change in style or whatever around halfway through the chapter. That's 'cause I wrote the first half a long while back, then had to stop 'cause of work and writer's null (I tried you advise, Inez, I really did!) and then I finished it today. Anyway, I think I'm over the hump now, so things should...hopefully...get written faster. _::crosses fingers::_

~ ~ ~

**Up to this point:** Basically, Inu-yasha has hurt Kagome when he called out Kikyo's name in his sleep (for reason unknown, which I may get into someday) and Kagome has rushed off to find Kikyo. Why, you ask? To trade her soul with Kikyo's hatred. The two have just about switched positions. So while Kagome walks around with this unknown burning inside her, Kikyo has taken over as caretaker of the Shikon Jewel. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo still continue to follow Inu-yasha and Kikyo out of hate for Naraku, but the friendship between the hanyou and the other three have deteriorated. And now, someone has taken Kagome, who was trying to get through the well, and is submitting her to mind games. Hm...I wonder who that is...

~ ~ ~

It was dark.

Not the kind of dark of a moonless night, or the darkness of when one's eyes are closed. It is much deeper and more terrifying. Black could not describe this darkness, as even the tiniest bit of light is required to be able to see black.

But there is no light here.

It is the dark in nightmares, in the deepest recesses of the mind where there were no lies, but everything is hidden in the shadows. It is here that one is alone and always alone. It is here that the most horrible demons are given birth and nurtured.

For there is no light here.

~ ~ ~

_Someone was crying._

The sound got louder and louder, seeming to echo from every direction, yet coming from nowhere at all. She was running, and still the sobs got louder until she felt her heart would tear from the agony of the sound.

And she ran.

There was a boy. He stood in the distance, but she could see every detail. Clear blue eyes shined with shed tears, streaks running down his face and soaked splotches in his shirt. Auburn hair dulled by dirt and scratches covered his skin. He was curled into a ball, and she wanted nothing but to pick him up and tell him it was okay.

Almost sensing her presence, the boy looked up, and his breath hitched. As her hand came closer, a whimper escaped his lips and he flinched. His tiny form shook violently and she knew he was afraid.

Shippo?

Again she tried to touch him, comfort him, only to be stopped as another pained sound tore from his throat. And reflected in those wide blue eyes, she saw.

Kikyo...

Before she could open her mouth in surprise, a pair of hands scooped him up. Looking up, there stood two familiar figures.

Miroku? Sango?

Both looked at her with such disgust that she stepped back, a hand on her chest. Only to realize the fabric under her hand was unfamiliar. White and red met her eyes as she looked down.

Kikyo...

She whipped her head up, trying to protest, only to find them walking away without a backward glance, without a goodbye. And she was alone.

A blur appeared to her right and she turned, the priestess robe rustling. A silhouette in fog walked closer to her.

Inu-yasha?

He was smiling, and she realized she'd never seen him smile like that. It made her heart wrench as he came closer, one clawed hand coming up to trace her face. And she could almost hear him whisper...

Kikyo...

Everything shattered as he disappeared, all except amber eyes. Haunting amber eyes that burned into her mind, before fading away too. And she was alone.

Someone was crying.

And it was her.

~ ~ ~

Miroku blew gently as he tried to coax the ember to spread, sparks flying as the dried leaves and twigs were quickly devoured. Automatically, he fed larger sticks into the flame, confident that it would stay lit. Such trivial chores were familiar to him now, as it was all he and Sango had been doing ever since leaving the village. The said exterminator was hunting with Kirara.

Their first encounter with a shard was enough evidence to show that Kikyo was more than capable of taking charge of the Shikon Jewel. Before, there was always the challenging banter carried back and forth between the demon and Inu-yasha. But before the hanyou could even make his threat, an arrow shaft protruded from the demon's throat.

The search proved to be moving along faster now with the former priestess back, however, the atmosphere was not comfortable as it once was. Rarely a word passed between any of them. There was nothing to be said. Kikyo obviously knew what to do, and did it efficiently herself. He and Sango followed, held only by their hatred for Naraku. And Inu-yasha... The priest was puzzled by the hanyou's behavior and somewhere deep in his mind, worried.

The inu-demon was quieter than he ever remembered him being. Now that it wasn't required for him to be the main fighter, he lost the arrogance that authority had given him before as leader of the pack. He no longer came near the three of them, but followed Kikyo obediently, and Miroku couldn't help start thinking him a dog on a leash. It was obvious that he would support her in whatever she did, yet, the houshi wondered if it was more from self-obligation than love. Was this really how the half-breed pictured love to be?

The Shikon Jewel complicated things, he was sure. Even Sango could see the seriousness that Kikyo carried her responsibility. But...Kagome had never been that way. Kagome...

The three of them did not speak of her, but at night, when Shippo huddled closer to Sango, he knew she was in their thoughts. He was still trying to understand why she did what she did. Miroku did not believe Inu-yasha had that much of an affect on the girl, not enough to turn her away from the rest of them, to make her abandon Shippo.

Groaning, he laid his warded hand over his face.

Somewhere, another unfortunate demon cried as it fell.

~ ~ ~

_Why am I so cold?_

Thought.

_Why is it so dark?_

Doubt.

_**You are alone, priestess.**_

Fear.

_Who's there? Show yourself!_

Anger.

_**He will not come for you.**_

Pain.

_...I know..._

Humiliation.

_**He played you for a fool.**_

Lies.

_...shut up..._

Deceit.

_**He will never love you.**_

Tears.

_Shut up._

Hurt.

_**You are nothing...but a copy.**_

Broken.

_SHUT UP!!!_

Hatred.

_...he's not coming..._

~ ~ ~

It was as Kikyo bent down to pick up the newly acquired shard piece that he felt it. Every alarm went off as his senses screamed danger and he reacted, only to be too late. A scream pierced the evening air that froze his heart at the familiarity of it.

Kikyo's mind exploded with pain as blood sprayed from her shoulder, the exact spot 50 years ago...

_[...claws...horribly sharp claws...]_

"Kikyo!"

She barely noticed the strong arms that supported her as she tried to gather her thoughts, focus on anything except the pain, a pain she never expected to feel again. Déjà vu swam through her, and she could feel herself slipping again...just like 50 years ago...

Only...

_...'Kikyo!'..._

...she wasn't alone...

~ ~ ~

Without a thought, Inu-yasha hoisted Kikyo's form onto his back; he could hear her heart beating, slightly irregular, but beating. And with that, he bound off after the fleeing form, rage coursing through his veins like never before. The recent events had sent his emotions reeling, confusing him, until he settled on something he was familiar with: anger. And by the gods, was he angry.

_It's all you're fault, you fucking bastard. If it weren't for you, NONE of this would have happened! Kikyo wouldn't have died, Miroku wouldn't have a fucking hole in his hand, Sango and Shippo would BOTH have their families, and most of all...Kagome would never have been dragged into this mess... I will hunt you to the ends of the earth, you bastard..._

"NARAKU!"

~ ~ ~

Miroku gripped an arm around Sango's waist tightly, a jolt of panic rushing through his mind with each jar of the giant fire cat below him, threatening to toss him off if he wasn't careful. The other hand held onto his staff like a lifeline, even though it served no anchor. On his shoulder perched the tiny kitsune, not fazed the least. He was used to hitching rides on his companions, and it taught him how to balance on bumpy rides.

They had all heard the scream, and Miroku had already doused the fire and packed their supplies by the time Sango burst into camp upon Kirara, wasting no time to pull the priest up behind her, before urging her pet towards the source of the sound.

The trees rushing by seemed to darken as the sun set. Without a word, Sango signaled Kirara to go faster, and the cat, sensing her master's urgency, put in an extra burst of speed. Which only proved to shake the passengers more. Sango jumped slightly as she felt Miroku press his face to her lower back, his grip being on the verge of becoming painful and dangerously close to going south of the border. She made a note to pummel him later, but changed her mind. This was no time for such things, and even Miroku would not pull such an act.

...

Something squeezed her rear.

BONK!

SMACK!

Sango looked up to see the hand of Shippo, a similar bump appearing on the houshi's head next to the one created by her own fist. The two of them shared a smile before the exterminator turned back to the road, feeling lighter than she had for the last couple of days. She did not realize how much tension she released each time she beat the perverted monk senseless, and it felt good in its familiarity. True, while it seemed wrong to take pleasure from his pain, especially after the bond they had formed recently, Sango had a feeling that Miroku wouldn't mind, and perhaps, it was something both of them needed.

"NARAKU!"

The mood shifted as the expressions of the three riders (Shippo had roused the unconscious Miroku so he would not fall off) grimed. A low foreign sound brought to his attention forced Miroku to look up at its origin.

It was Shippo.

All playfulness was gone from the kitsune's face, along with all traces of childish fear as his mouth was pulled back in a fierce snarl, revealing his sharp canines, and it took Miroku a while to figure out that the low rumbling was Shippo growling. Fierce determination burned in his large, yet suddenly dangerous, eyes, and the priest wondered what strength the boy would wield when he became an adult. He looked older than he should have been, and this saddened Miroku, for he was reminded of his own childhood, or lack of one, due to the burden of the void. The signs of Life forcing you to grow up were already showing in Shippo, in the way he held himself, in the way his face had set itself. He was not running from this battle, nor was his fighting purposeless.

He was fighting for Kagome.

The houshi did not blame him for pinning all his anger and pain on the monster, for in a way, it was true. Naraku _was_ the reason behind all their sufferings. However, he also knew the fox stood no chance against the stronger demon, and he would surely die if he took on this fight.

And that was something Miroku could not allow.

~ ~ ~

"Inu-yasha. How nice of you to come."

The hanyou slowly lowered Kikyo to the ground, careful of her wound, which appeared to have slowed its bleeding. Stepping before the despised baboon pelt, he withdrew Tetsusaiga, reveling in the humming power as it transformed. He had missed handling the sacred blade, and he itched to get started, his blood singing as he took a steady stance.

"Are those your last words, Naraku?"

KRAK!!!

THUNK!

Naraku laughed at Inu-yasha's shocked face as the inu-demon saw the arrow shaft embed itself into the dirt, the rusted Tetsusaiga still smoking from mystical powers. He watched with sadistic satisfaction as those golden eyes widened further when the girl known as Kagome stepped out from the shadows, another shaft already loaded and pointed straight at the hanyou.

"Ironic, isn't it, Inu-yasha? That you should die exactly how you died 50 years ago," While the baboon mask hid his features, the pleasure of catching his prey was dripping from his voice.

"Only this time...you won't be awoken."

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: Yeah...I noticed how the mind games became kinda repetative...sorry. I couldn't think of anything really creative.

Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter in before...New Year's? Hopefully that's not too long of a wait, but I really do have to start homework. Ugh. My teachers are sadistic creatures...At least my Latin teacher. And knowing him, he'd take that as a compliment. -.-;

Oh, and before I forget...HAPPY [PRE] CHRISTMAS!!! And if you don't celebrate Christmas...MERRY HOLIDAYS!! And if not even that...HAVE A WONDERFUL WINTER, despite the lack of snow here... AND if you don't like winter...then BE HAPPY!! THERE'S NO SCHOOL!!!

Elf #2:...you got into the candy again, didn't you...

...no..._::innocent eyes::_

**To the Reviewers** (though you might have all left and don't even remember what you wrote...): Yeah, I noticed the lack of reviews for the last chapter...but that's totally okay. I'm pretty frustrated and blame myself for taking so long. Sigh. Oh well. Just in case anyone still does read this...here ya go. Hope you enjoyed. ^^

Inez: I don't know if you still read this...but apparently you're comments have been erased. What's going on there? Maybe you're no longer a member? I dunno, but I understand. The changes in FF.net lately have been getting to me, but I don't have anywhere else to put my stuff. Sigh. Oh well. I do hope you still read, 'cause I really value your comments.

Celestial: Who is this other person you told names to? I don't think I know anyone from school here...anyway...don't know if you still read. But I could just ask you, hm? And if you do read this...what's this I hear of Latin practice? When? And if you're not who I think you are...then I'm very embarrassed.

Shisou: Sorry, I took a long time again. And yaks are so cute...^^ ::bascially thinks anything fuzzy is cute:: And don't worry, I have a great respect and liking of Sesshy-kun. Personally, I prefer the mangas over the CN version. Now if only manga 13 would come out...unless it already has and I don't know 'bout it. Anyway, I'm glad you like my style...though I can't really say what kinda style it is. Eh. The story should come out faster now, 'cause I think this was the only part that I hadn't really thought much 'bout, so it was a bit hard. ^^

CX-chan: Heh heh...yeah, my writing tends to be on the darker side, eh? Sorry if it make you cry, unless you like angst. I personally don't like it in large amounts, which is strange since I write so much of it. Eh. Anyway...things might start getting a tiny itsy bit lightly, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I hope you continue to read, and hopefully you didn't waste too much money on tissues. ^^

Twin Star of Suzaku: Thanks for the support. I really hate it when I let readers down. And things should get resolved...hopefully... Not sure if I thought that far ahead yet. We'll see, hm? 

Jessica: _Almost_ made you cry? Darn...gotta try harder. Just kidding. I'm not sure if you just decided to post on the first chapter after reading all 5 or what, but hope you liked the 6th one. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but it will be finished! And hopefully soon. ^_^ And I still haven't decided on pairings...but I'll tell you that Sesshomaru will be coming up. As if there was any doubt. ^_~

'Til next time... 


End file.
